What hurts the most
by XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX
Summary: So um this story is pretty much based off the video of What hurts the most by RF and I just made it a longer Klaine version Warnings and Summary inside. I really suck at warnings to so Don't hate on me please! Anyways R&R, Lessthanthree!
1. Teenage Dream

_**So I had this Idea a while Ago and When I heard the Song what Hurts the most I thought I would make a SongFic. For Klaine So you pretty know whats Gonna happen. **_

_**Summary: Blaine + Kurt = Love. Tragedy+Kurt=Sadness Kurt-Blaine Dead= Kurt having to raise his Baby alone. Kurt+Family and Friends= means he's not alone. Sorry I couldn't come up with a good summary for this story. **_

_**Warnings: Mpreg, Sadness, Character death, Sadness, Cursing, Sadness, May Contain Bullying, Sadness, Oh did I mention sadness?**_

_**Pairings: Klaine**_

_**A/N: There is Happiness in the Beggining but Then there is a Tragedy at the end. This isn't a One chapter story kind of thing. :)**_

_**Chapter 1 Teenage Dream**_

_***Kurt's POV***_

It was the First day of School. I was Driving my Navigater with Mercedes. I pulled into the School.

"So Kurt, Did you know there was a new Student?" Mercedes Asked me.

"Of Course there is Gonna Be new students, It's the first day." I said unbuckling my seat belt.

"Yeah but he just moved into Lima. I heard he was also Gay but really Cute." Mercedes Explained.

"Okay So..." I said and waited for more.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you too could get together." Mercedes said.

"Mercedes, It's the first day, I haven't even met the Kid yet. And plus it could be a Rumour." I replied. I then got out of my truck and Me and Mercedes walked in the School with are arms Connected.

XXX

I was in the Middle of History Class when I got Called down to the Office. Really, On the First day of school? The teacher Dismissed me. I walked into Princible Figgins office. I saw A boy with Black Curly Hair Sitting on a Chair. This Must be the new Kid.

"Kurt Hummel this is Blaine Anderson, Blaine Anderson this Is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, I was wondering if you can Show Blaine around and Help him find His Locker." Princible Figgins asked. I wondered why He wanted me to do this. here were much other people who new the school better then me. But I guess I can Give it a try.

"Of Course Princible Figgins." I replied.

"I will Excuse you from your classes, so you can givfe him a quick tour of the School." Figgins said.

"Okay. Well, Blaine C'mon." I said. Blaine got up and walked out of the Office with me.

"So Your new here." I said.

"Yup." He said Quietly.

"Okay well I'll just show you around then." Gosh I'm so Stupid. He already knows I'm showing him around.

By the time his tour was almost over, Our last stop was the Choir room. I wanted to know if he sang, His voice sounded really nice, So I thought he was a Singer.

"This is the Choir room. Our Choir, New Directions took us to Nationals, But we Didn't win." I explained.

"I know. I was one of your competitions at Regionals." Blaine answered Quietly. He seemed kind of shy. I didn't really see him at all At regionals. Maybe I just didn't remember.

"Really, What Choir were you in?" I asked.

"Warblers. I was There lead singer." Blaine said.

"Can I hear you sing?" I asked. He looked at me and Smiled. He smile was Pretty.

"Sure." He said. He went to piano and Started playing the Acoustic version of Teenage Dream.

_Blaine _**Kurt **both

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the_

_Punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life,_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

I came in Low and Soft.

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

**Don't ever look back**

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_And don't ever look back_

**Don't ever look back.**

I noticed from the corner of my eye, Few little people came in. Most likely the new Directions. Must of been Study period.

**We drove to Cali and got drunk**

**On the beach**

**Got a motel and built a fort**

**Out of sheets**

I finally found you,

My missing puzzle piece

_I'm complete_

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

Our Voices grew loud and Strong at one point. We were both smiling. It felt great to sing with somebody.

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

**Don't ever look back**

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

So take a chance

_And don't ever look back_

**Don't ever look back**.

I let him Sing this Last Verse.

I'ma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

We sang this last verse. And when it was over our eyes met. I smiled. Best duet Ever! Suddenly our eyes fell apart from each other when we turned to see the New directions Clapping and Cheering.

"Wow, That was Awesome you guys." Mr. Schue said.

"Um, Thanks. I just wanted to hear him sing but it ended up as a Duet." I stated.

"Yeah, What he said." Blaine said.

"Your really good, But I don't think I've seen you before." Mr. Schue said talking to Blaine.

"I'm Blaine. I'm new here and Kurt was Just giving me a tour." Blaine replied.

"Would you like to Join Glee Club?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I Don't know..." Blaine started. I mouth Please to him. Everybody Started to ask him to join.

"Okay... Okay. I'll join." Blaine said.

"Wow Rachel, Looks like you have some competition." I heard Tina Said. I chuckled at that.

"Welcome to the Club." I said to Blaine.

"I Don't trust him." Rachel Said.

"Rachel thats mean. You just met him and your Already Judging him." Mercedes Said.

"He looks Very Familiar. But I'll let it go for now." Rachel said still looking at Blaine. We all knew she wasn't going to let it go. Because we knew she had something Planned.

XXX

I gave Blaine my Number afterschool that Day, he gave me his. When I was in my room Teenage dream Started playing on my Phone. Eeep, A text from Blaine. Okay okay, Call me Crazy but I do have a Small Crush on Blaine. Ever since the Duet. He's been really sweat.

_Hey wanna meet for Coffee after school tomorrow?- B_

Oh boy!

_Sure!- K_

_Alright! How about the Lima Bean?- B_

_Okay! See ya then!- K_

_:) -B_

I Grinned. I was Happy. I then texted Mercedes.

_Oh my glee! - K_

_What's up, White Boi?- M_

_I got Coffee Date with Blaine tomorrow!- K_

_omg Kurt, Thats Awesome!- M_

_Ikr? It's after school. I'm so Excited. -K_

_Good 4 u boy. but I gtg. Home work. :/ -M_

_kk g'nite! luv u!- K_

_Luv u 2white boi!- M_

I put my phone on my Charger and Got ready for Bed. Tomorrow is gonna be Awesome!

_**So what did you think? Good, Bad, Hate me, Love me? Eh? Well let me know on the review. :) I'm so Excited about the New episode tomorrow! Saturday night Glee-ver! Haahaa! So anyways, Hope you liked the Chapter, I'll update soon! Oh I just Got a Twitter so feel free to Fallow me gleekfreak101 :) thanks Lessthanthree!**_


	2. If I was your boyfriend

_**So here's a new Chapter. I hope you like it. Please review at the End.**_

_**disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **_

_**Warnings: M/M Kiss.**_

It has been a few weeks since Blaine's first day of school. Kurt and Blaine were getting closer and closer every minute. They gone out for coffee dates and Watch Disney movies at each others houses. They started walking each other to classes and sitting next to each other at glee practice's and lunch. Kurt was walking with some of the girls from glee, down the hallway.

"Okay Kurt, So what's up with you and Blaine? You've hung out with him and going on small dates. What's your status right now?" Mercedes asked.

"He's really Cute. I feel like he's trying to make a move on me, But something his holding him back. I think He really likes me. But It looks like were just gonna be friends." Kurt explained to them.

"We should totally have a Girls night." Brittany said. Kurt's phone buzzed.

"Eep, Vibration." Kurt said and grabbed his phone from his back pocket.

"It's Blaine isn't it?" Rachel asked.

"Yes it is." Kurt smiled at the text.

"What's it say?" Quinn asked.

"Oh. nothing. nothing at all." Kurt giggled and smiled. He texted back.

"Well it's Clearly something." Santana said grabbing the phone. Mercedes read the text.

"Are you an Astronaut? Cause your Smile is out of this world. Awwww! It's so adorable." Mercedes cooed.

"You guys need to get together!" Quinn said.

"Well, We have another date tonight. We'll just see what happens then." Kurt said.

"I bet five Bucks, He kisses you at the end of the date." Santana Said.

"Ten, if they make out." Mercedes Stated.

"Omg. you guys are betting on my date?" Kurt asked.

"One time my cat betted he could last without smoking for a week." Brittany said randomly. Of Course that is typical Brittany.

**Glee!**

**Later on the Evening.**

Kurt and Blaine were laying down under the moonlight on a red picnic blanket they had candles lit around them.

"Blaine, I must say, That this is absolutely beautiful." Kurt said.

"Like you." He said.

"Huh?" Kurt asked sitting up. Blaine sat up next to him.

"I think your beautiful." He said.

"I think your really sweet." Kurt said and held his hand. They looked into each others eyes. Blaine leaned in a little closer.

"Wait..." Kurt said fast.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Were you about to kiss me?" Kurt asked.

"Um, Yeah. Do you not want me to kiss you?" Blaine asked.

"Y-yeah. Carry on." Kurt giggled. And Blaine leaned back in and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt said. They looked up at the Sky, A shooting star flew across the Stars.

"Blaine, A shooting Star!" Kurt said Excitedly.

"Make a wish." Blaine said. Kurt closed his Eyes. I wish we would be together for a very long time. Kurt thought.

"Okay." Kurt said.

"I'll never forget this night." Blaine said.

"So, What does this mean?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, Clearly not understanding what Kurt had meant.

"I mean, Are we together now?" Kurt asked.

"I guess we are." Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled Back and Held Blaine's hand with his. They laid back and Stared at the stars.

**Glee!**

"Oh my god, Mercedes. It was Incredible. There was Candles Lit, We ate, And after that we layed back and looked at the stars, We kissed, Then I saw a shooting star and He told me to make a wish, And It was just the best date ever!" Kurt explained to her.

"Kurt, that's Great. So you guys are together now right?" Mercedes Asked.

"Yes. I'm just super Happy." He explained. As they walked to Glee. Kurt took a seat next to Blaine when they walked in.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine, What about you?" Kurt asked back.

"I am absolutely fantastic right now." Blaine smiled. Brittany leaned in to whisper to Blaine.

"Have you felt his hands yet? They are soft, like a babies hand." Brittany giggled and Santana pulled her back. Kurt blushed.

"I think it's cute." Blaine chuckled.

"They are so cute." Tina said to Mike.

"But not as cute as you." Mike said sweetly and tapped her nose. Tina giggled. Mr. Schue jolted in.

"Alright guys, Anyone have anything before we start today's lesson?" Mr. Schue asked. Blaine suddenly raised his hand.

"I do!" Blaine says excitedly.

"Great Blaine, Come on up!" Mr. Schue smiles.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_  
_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_  
_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_  
_Swag, swag, swag, on you_  
_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_  
_I don't know about me but I know about you_  
_So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey boy, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
_I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe_  
_I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know_  
_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_  
_Burr_  
_boyfriend, boyfriend, you could be my boyfriend_  
_You could be my boyfriend until the w-w-world ends_  
_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_  
_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_  
_Swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey boy, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_  
_Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my boyfriend_  
_If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you boy_  
_I just want to love and treat you right_

_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone (never be alone)_  
_I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
_Yeah boy_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_

He sung it to Kurt the whole time. Then Finn spoke up.

"Are you dating Kurt now?" Finn asked.

"Yes Finn, Yes I am." Blaine smiled.

"Omg, Yay, You guys are gonna have dolphin babies." Brittany shouted with glee. Santana motioned her to sit down.

"Okay Britt, settle down so Mr. Schue can get to the lesson." Kurt said. Blaine went to his seat next to Kurt. M

"Nice job, Blaine." Mr. Schue said and moved on with the lesson. Kurt leaned in to whisper something to Blaine.

"By the way, that was really hot." Kurt smiled as Blaine blushed. That week turned out to be a good week.

**Thanks guys for reading. Sorry it took so long to update. :P But I hope you all liked it please review. :) **

**~Scout**


	3. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



	4. MUST READ IMMEDIATLEY (Edited)

**Hello everyone... I have written a lot of stories that I probably can't finish so Some of them might be on hiatus or might be deleted. And if you are reading this this could either be deleted in two days worth or There might be a Hiatus notice in the summary box up above. Please do not hate me for this. Or I just came up with an Idea if you would like to adopt one of my stories please PM which story. The list of stories I'm thinking about deleting will be down below. **

**Facebook Adventures (Adopted by gleefreak101)  
**

**No More Hiding **

**Paranormal Activity**

**Someone Save Me (Adopted by loveinuyashatoshiro)  
**

**What Hurts The Most **

**Those Are the stories that are up for adoption. if you would like to Adopt one PM me and make the subject the story you are adopting. Thank you for your time and I hope to write to you all again soon. **

**~ Scout **


End file.
